


Perfect

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: S11 - Reunited Valentine's Day FluffInspired by Ed Sheeran's "Perfect"





	Perfect

Inspired by Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect”

Mulder wakes with a start, the right side of the bed is empty and he drops his head back with a sigh. However, this time it’s not because he’s missing her, well he’s missing her but it not because she’s in Georgetown in a sterile two bedroom apartment. No, no she’s been home, a smile plays across his lips at the thought, for four weeks today. 

He stretches and rolls to her side, snuggling into her pillow. It’s silly he knows to be so infatuated, so giddy in love with a woman he’s known for 25 years but regardless, the smell of her on the sheets makes his heart race and his dick twitch. 

He lays there imagining her downstairs in fuzzy socks, threadbare leggings and one of his hoodies making some root tea and chewing the corner of her lip. Wondering if she has time to eat one of the double chocolate chip muffins she claims to buy for him before he gets up. 

God she’s perfect and he will do whatever it takes to keep her happy this time. 

Mulder gets up, his muscles a little sore from making love to her three times in the last two days. He slips on a pair sweats and a clean shirt from his drawer, smile returning because this confirms she’s home.

No pile of clothes on the chair, no shoes or dry cleaning on the floor, it’s the usual Scully organization and he loves every last fucking bit. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Mulder makes his way barefoot down the stairs in search of his Valentine. He finds her, hip against the counter facing away from the stairs. He doesn’t want to startle her so he clears his throat, Scully jumps, pushes something off the counter and into the trash before she spins around to face him. 

It’s takes everything in him not to bust out laughing at the sight before him. Scully’s checks are pink, a bit of chocolate clings to her upper lip and she’s desperately trying to swallow whatever she has in her mouth.

She reaches for her tea as Mulder approaches. 

“Just what were you doing, young lady?” 

“Noth.. nothing, Mulder. You scared me is all.” 

He steps closer and she takes a step back before he can reach her hips. 

“Is that so?” 

Her eyes flash and her back straightens to its full 5’2” height.

“Yes, that’s so.” 

“In that case let me apologize.”

Scully has some Top 40 easy rock station playing on the kitchen radio and Mulder leans in and kisses the side of her mouth, capturing a stray muffin crumb. 

“I’m sorry.” 

In the process he wraps an arm around her back and pulls her flush with his body. 

The song changes to one he heard last week in the car, the one that made him think of her. 

Scully huffs and pushes on his chest, “Mulder” but he’s having none of it and covers her right hand with his left. He sways slightly to the music, pulling her into a dancer's pose. Scully relaxes and rests her head on his shoulder, loving the feeling of feeling him again, allowing her heart to swell at the sight of him and having her pulse quicken when he says her name.

The lyrics drift through the kitchen:

“Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we’re so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we’ll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I’ll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes"

Mulder turns them as the song plays, covering the space between the table and the sofa. The song plays on and he hums the chorus against her ear.

“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don’t deserve this  
You look perfect tonight”

As the song ends, Scully looks up to meet his eyes. She sees them shimmering with tears and she whispers, “Happy Valentine’s Day, I love you.” 

Mulder grazes his mouth against hers, his tongue slipping past her lips and he tastes the chocolate on her tongue. His chest rumbles with a small chuckle, deepening their kiss. 

Scully’s wraps her arms around his neck, desperately trying to climb up his body, humming as he holds her closer. 

Mulder pulls away just enough to see her face. She’s all flushed cheeks, swollen lips and glassy eyes and her swears she is the most perfect thing he has ever seen. 

Mulder smiles and whispers against her lips, “Scully and chocolate, my favorite Valentine’s combination.”

It’s Scully’s turn to giggle as she steps away from him and heads for the stairs, pulling his hoodie over her head. Bare breasts flashing as she walks up the steps backwards.

“That’s strange Mulder. I always thought naked Scully and our bed was your favorite?”


End file.
